


Step by Step

by revengeworld



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeworld/pseuds/revengeworld
Summary: Request:Okay so I would like to request a Connor x fem!human!reader OS and they are in a relationship. Of course they kiss and so on, but sex didn’t happen so far. Now they cuddle in bed and she touches him here and there because she can’t hold back anymore so in the end “it” happens as well. He has no idea how sex works so she has to show him everything and its really cute and lovely.- by Anonymous





	Step by Step

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Jun 16th, 2018

Letting out a relaxed huff, Y/N pulled the strong arms of Connor closer around her. She finally had him back from an important case that had taken up all his time since the last two weeks.

“I´m so glad you´re back.” she whispered turning around in his arms, while they lazily were laying in their bed, the TV was quietly running in the background.

“I´m sorry it took so long, if I hadn´t overseen this one clue…” he sighed deeply, disappointed in himself.

“But you closed the case and are back, that is all that matters to me now.” resting her hand against his cheek, he slowly leaned down to her.

“I´m glad to be home as well…” he whispered against her lips and looked into her mesmerizing eyes before he gently pressed his lips against hers.

Softly chuckling into the kiss, Y/N slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

And god how she had missed this in the last few days, just having a quiet and relaxed moment with her love.

Letting her fingers run through his soft brown hair, the kiss soon turned into something more playful and passionate.

Lightly biting on his bottom lip, she chuckled excited when she felt Connors grin between kisses.

Maybe this time, the two of them would be ready. Since they were together, they never went further then making out from time to time. Connor always seemed to interrupt when it got to serious and she never understood this. Was he afraid because he was just an Android? Or was it because he didn´t want to be intimate with her? When they started dating a few month ago, Y/n never had thought that this would maybe be an issue. Of course she wanted to take the next step in their relationship, but pressuring Connor into something he didn´t want to do was something she would never do to him. But maybe this time he wanted it too.

Cupping his face for a moment, she looked into his brown eyes, before pulling him back into a hungry kiss.

She could feel his Hands steadily resting on her hip and just this alone, made her wish for more.

Stroking over his chest, Y/N slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

“Y/N, wait…” gently wrapping his fingers around her wrist, Connor stopped her hands.

“Sorry, I just thought …” she mumbled and he could heard the embarrassment and disappointment in her voice.

Showering her face in small slow kisses the Android leaned his forehead against hers.

“I´m just worried I might hurt you. My Model isn´t exactly experienced with this concept.”

A little bit surprised, Y/N looked in the worried face of her sweet boyfriend.

“You won´t hurt me. I know you never would.” kissing the tip of his nose she gently brushed over his cheek.

“We can just do it slow. Step by step. Together…”

Looking down at her, Connor made sure that she really wanted this as much as he wanted to take the next step with her.

Seeing Y/Ns eyes light up in excitement, when he gently pressed her against the mattress before leaning down to kiss her again.

This time it was much slower and careful then the first time.

Continuing were she was stopped before, Y/N unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders.

It was so cute when he didn´t know where to put his hands or if he should undress her as well.

“Don´t be so afraid to touch me… It´s okay…” she promised, sitting up again, Y/N slowly pulled her shirt over her head.

Soon both of them were just in their underwear, after helping each other carefully out of their clothing.

“You are so beautiful…” he whispered while his eyes wandered over every bit of her body, before he nuzzled his head in the nape of her neck, leaving small kisses behind.

Connor loved how her skin felt under his fingers and lips, how he could feel the warmth that was radiating from her body.

When she opened her bra and threw it on the floor, he froze for a moment, he couldn't´t believe how nervous he was getting. Shyly averting her eyes, Y/N bit her bottom lip, and Connor just couldn´t resist to pull her closer to him.

This time he was the one to eagerly kiss her and let Y/N lead his hand down her stomach.

“Is this really okay?” he asked under his breath and she only nodded quickly, before she let his hand glide between her tights.

Biting down into his shoulder, she tried to contain her moans until she couldn´t resist any longer and let out a pleasured gasp.

“You okay?” he asked again, but she shut him up with a long kiss, while she reached for his shorts.

“Don´t stop…”

 

Soon he was laying on the bed, while Y/N straddled him with the sweetest smile on her face. His systems were running wild and he never had imagined how pleasure would feel for him. Now he even regretted that she didn´t encourage him sooner.

Connecting their hands with each other, she slowly started to move her hips, which made him bite his lip not to curse because it felt so good.

“Should I stop?” she sighed but seemed a little impatient to hold still any longer.

“No, it feels good.” gripping the flesh on her hips tightly, Y/N grinned before Connor started to move his hips with her and she could only moan loudly as a response.

Grabbing his hands she slowly guided them up her sides before he let him cup her breasts.

When she closed her eyes she could feel his lips wander from her stomach towards her neck.

Y/N wrapped her arms around his shoulders, while Connor gently moved his hips with her.

 

Cuddled up against his chest she was looking up at Connor who had a light smile on his face.

“See, was it so bad now?” she chuckled and let her fingertips run over his cheek, before pecking a quick kiss on his lips.

“Just because it was with you.” stroking through her hair he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.


End file.
